brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Chat Warn Log
I think we need a warn log for chat. Some users seems to get heaps of warnings but are never blocked because :A) They don't do it in front of the same mod twice, at least not excessively :B) The mod will forget I just think it will help "weed out the chat idiots" like that other forum is aiming to do. 19:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah I think we need a warn log so the users who always mess about in chat and only get enough warnings to be kicked and not banned, then come back when the mod who warned them has left chat can be gotten rid of so we can have a nice chat with only the people who can behave and have nice, normal and appropriate conversations. * Good idea, definite support. (also, per Clone) * Yes Per Clone -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] * Full Support [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 04:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) * I still like to think chatmods do a rather good job on chat with kick-banning, but I still support the idea. - 05:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) * Per Jim. *Per everyone. 15:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Oppose - I say this at least a couple of times per week, but this isn't what warnings are for. If someone is disrupting chat, mods can give them a chance by telling them what they are doing wrong and not to do it anymore. This isn't a strike against you, this isn't a "warn 1" which leads to a "warn 2" and then a kick and ban. This is a common courtesy way of telling people to not do something. If someone is repeatedly disrupting chat, kick them. If they come back and do it more, ban them. We do not need a log of warns which: #Defeats the entire purpose of warnings by making it look like a "first punishment" against the person. We are a wiki, we don't punish people because we can't. #Discourages good-faith users who didn't mean to do anything wrong, and who now might be banned for making another mistake. #Serves as a wall of fame for trolls who are here to disrupt chat - seeing their name on a list just feeds them to do more. So yeah, not a big fan of this idea. 16:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) * Kinda per Ajr, but also because no one is going to actually fill it in and because most warnings are minor, sort of things which people will usually not do again, and if they do they just get banned anyway. ~ CJC 16:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *OPPOSE- I 100% agree with Ajr. 13:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) * Per Ajr. Aren't the chat logs good enough for recording disruptive behavior? 17:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) * I must say Ajr took the words out of my mouth. 100% agreement with Ajr. 19:40, July 1, 2012 (UTC)